harmonyuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Starfire Sunshine
Desiring to become a leader of her fragmented country and a master of magic, Starfire is the link between the Covenant Revolution in Eternia and the Elite Royal Guard in Kronyxia, and fights in both the Eternian Revolution and Zavorex Uprising with the objective of restoring any semblance of peace and unity within the superpower nations and end the disputes between sorcerers and the rest of humanity. Personality Starfire is a very studious girl, spending nearly all of her spare time learning and practicing new magical abilities. For most of her childhood, by choice her only friends were other over-achieving magical students, but as she became involved in the Covenant war effort and her formal education ended, her spell tomes became her only company. Incredibly ambitious and deathly afraid of failure, she's always working to improve herself, or fighting to prove herself. She likes to judge others by the potential she sees in them, which results in her strong leadership skills normally, but sometimes condescending or dissonant behavior towards others; peers, inferiors and superiors alike. Background Silverfall Starfire Vigilance grew up in Silverfall, Eternia, a city where the threat of revolution and civil war weren't as prominent as in other cities like Signal or Catalyst, though life felt more cornered as she grew and fell more and more fascinated with her magical powers to the point that it became her goal to master them. The Federation's regulations on the practice of magic were an obstacle she learned to live with, but as she grew older her ambitions grew to become a leader of Eternia and put the misunderstandings between sorcerers/mutants and regular humans by proving that they're not dangerous. She showed an extreme prowess and skill with her lightning spells early in her life and continued her studies of elemental magic throughout her childhood. By the time Star was 15 years old, year 104, tensions between the Federation and the newly organized Covenant Revolution had grown to conflict elsewhere in the country, and was slowly infecting Silverfall's citizens into choosing a side between the two factions. This civil cold war divided the city into two sides: those who passed as Federalists, and those accused of working with the Covenant. When war did reach Silverfall, Starfire was forced to fight alongside Covenant forces, as the zealous Federation officers attempted to execute her simply for being a sorceress. Magic & Abilities "Lightning Affinity" At first glance it seems as though Starfire has no paragon, until she casts a lightning spell, then it's more than apparent. Most sorcerers' lightning is purple, the common power level of lightning, but Starfire was born already with a mastery of the next tier of lightning, blue, with yellow and higher colors not unobtainable through effort. She has an incredible understand of lightning-based magic and connects with it an an inexplicable way. Starfire has described it as a deep part of her being to the point that sometimes her power has a mind of its own, and sometimes it takes over during intense battles as a way of defending herself or projecting other extreme emotions, like rage. Elemental Magic Starfire's control over the four elements of elemental sorcery reach further than most. By her paragon, lightning is her strongest element and the most important component of her offense. Starfire's lightning is as fast and powerful as any gunshot, but without the threat of inaccuracy or even friendly fire. Without having to sink much manual effort into mastering powerful lightning techniques, Starfire had ample time to become adept with other elements with spirit being her second most powerful element, rivaling that of her lightning. She focuses heavily on the element's healing capabilities, meaning that attacks that don't kill her or her allies instantly have a very small chance of doing so at all. Starfire is also adept at casting fire spells, with frost being her weakest element out of the four. She tends to only use the element defensively, almost always to create cover or small obstacles between her and her enemies.Category:Characters